Dance Practice
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook ditinggal berdua di ruang latihan dance. Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk menari. Dan tarian Jungkook membuat Taehyung panas. BTS Fanfiction. TaeKook Fanfiction / slight NamJin. Mature Content


**DANCE PRACTICE**

By Psyco-SG

Pairing: Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Rated M

BTS hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Bighit

WARNING: OOC, TYPO, MATURE CONTENT

_

Ketujuh sosok itu terengah. Lagu berjudul 'Spring Day' menggema di ruangan bercat putih itu. Pemuda bersurai pink itu melangkah ke pinggir ruangan, mengambil botol minum biru dan menegak isinya hingga tinggal seperempat.

Mereka adalah boygroup asal korea yang tengah naik daun, bernama _Bangtanseonyeondan_ atau yang biasa disebut BTS. Beranggotakan Kim Namjoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Rap Monster sebagai Leader, Kim Seokjin atau Jin, Min Yoongi dengan nama panggung Suga, Jung Hoseok atau J-Hope, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung atau V, dan Maknae dengan banyak bakat, Jeon Jungkook.

Boyband asuhan Bighit itu sudah memiliki pasangan, yaitu member BTS itu sendiri.

"Taehyung, Jungkook! Jangan lari-lari! Kalian membuatku sakit kepala" seruan Namjoon menggema. Mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran yang tengah dilakukan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Namun bukannya berhenti, mereka malah mulai bergulat di lantai. Membuat Namjoon menepuk keningnya.

"Hyung, aku lapar~" rengek Jimin pada Yoongi yang tengah asik memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju netra coklat Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan _Jjajangmyun_ didepan gedung. Hosiki, kau mau ikut ?" tawar Yoongi. Hoseok menggangguk sembari menghabiskan seperempat air di botol minum milik Jimin.

"Ku kira kita akan pergi berdua saja" Jimin merajuk dengan sangat imut didepan Yoongi. Membuat pria dengan surai hitam kelam itu ingin memakannya.

"Kita bisa berduaan dikamar nanti, sayang" godaan Yoongi membuat Jimin merona.

"Aku dan Seokjin akan ke ruang vocal sebentar. Ada lirik lagu yang harus ku tulis. Kalian duluan saja" ucap Namjoon sembari menarik lengan Seokjin menuju ruang vocal.

"Memang siapa yang mau mengajak dia ?" ejek Hoseok.

"Hey, aku dengar! Dasar kurang ajar" Umpat Namjoon yang dihadiahi tawa oleh Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Taehyung, Jungkook! Kalian mau ikut tidak ?" Tawar Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng.

"Jungkook sedang ingin menjadi tutor dance ku. Bungkuskan saja untukku dan Jungkook" pesan Taehyung kemudian kembali bergulat dengan Jungkook.

Sekarang, tersisalah dua insan yang tengah terengah-engah karena kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Jungkook meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

"Hyung~ Aku bosan" rengekan Jungkook membuat sebuah ide gila terlintas di otak Taehyung. Seringai pun tercetak diwajahnya.

"Kookie, aku sedang ingin melihatmu menarikan 'Adult Ceremony'. Kau mau kan ?" usul Taehyung. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa harus 'Adult Ceremony' ?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir pinknya. Membuat seringai Taehyung semakin terlihat.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat saja. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya-"

"Ah, Baiklah! Aku akan setel lagunya" Jungkook berjalan menuju speaker dan nenyalakan lagu. Taehyung mendudukan bokongnya di sofa putih di pojok ruangan. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat kering saat Jungkook mulai berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

Lagu berjudul 'Adult Ceremony' milik Park Jiyoon menggema diruangan dengan dinding kaca itu. Jungkook mulai meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Ia memberi tatapan menggoda pada Taehyung. Membuat sesuatu dibalik celana training Taehyung mulai terbangun. Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju Taehyung dengan gaya yang sensual. Ia duduk dipangkuan Taehyung dan menyeringai.

"Menggodaku, huh ?" bisikan Taehyung dibalas dengan hisapan dan jilatan dilehernya. Menurut Taehyung, Jungkook sekarang terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kehausan dan membutuhkan susu. Dengan nakal, Jungkook menggesekkan 'milik'nya dengan 'milik' Taehyung yang sudah mengeras. Membuat si empunya melenguh.

Bibir Jungkook mulai turun menuju ke bagian selatan tubuh Taehyung. Ia menggesekan pipinya pada gundukan keras yang terletak di tengah-tengah selangkangan Taehyung.

"Jungkook- hhh..." lenguhan Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin semangat. Ia menurunkan celana training Taehyung hingga sebatas betis. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah sekeras batu. Ia hanya mengusap tanpa berniat untuk memasukannya ke dalam goa hangat favorite Taehyung.

Taehyung melenguh putus asa. Hanya mengusap saja tak akan membuatnya puas. Ia ingin Jungkook menghisap, menjilat, dan mengulum kejantanan nya dalam mulut seksi miliknya itu. Ia menatap Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kulum, sayang" perintah Taehyung segera dilaksanakan oleh Jungkook. Ia memasukan seluruh batang kejantanan Taehyung hingga hampir mengenai ujung tenggorokannya. Taehyung meremas surai hazel Jungkook untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Jungkook mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sembari menggoda Taehyung dengan lidahnya.

"Kookie, kau semakin lihai saja memainkan 'mainan' mu ini." Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang memerah. Entah karena nafsu atau malu karena dipuji oleh sang kekasih hati.

Ia menghisap kejantanan Taehyung dengan semangat sehingga membuat Taehyung melenguh keras. Milik Taehyung mulai berkedut. Hisapan Jungkook semakin menjadi-jadi. Taehyung pun menembakan cairannya ketenggorokan Jungkook. Mulut Jungkook tak dapat menampung semua sperma Taehyung, sehingga beberapa menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook dan menbaringkannya di sofa. Ia mencumbu bibir Jungkook dengan kasar sehingga bibir pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu menbengkak.

"Mmphh... Taeh... ahhnn... hyunghh" Jungkook mendesah tertahan saat tangan besar milik Taehyung menyentuh miliknya yang sudah menegang. Tangannya menelusup masuk kedalam celana Jungkook dan menggoda sesuatu yang sudah nengeras itu.

Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan merogoh sakunya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook yang terbelalak melihat benda yang dikeluarkan dari sakunya.

"Hyung- AHH!" Jungkook memekik saat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba meremas kejantanan nya dengan kasar.

"Kau lupa memanggilku apa saat kita sedang berdua ?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah yang merona.

"O-Oppa..." Taehyung menyeringai. Ia menggoyangkan benda bulat berwarna pink -vibrator- itu didepan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan ini. Kookie mau kan bermain dengan oppa ?" Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk. Ia malu untuk mengatakan kalau ia ingin Taehyung bermain kasar dengannya sesekali.

Jungkook memekik saat Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya memasukan vibrator itu ke lubangnya. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa panas dan sakit dilubangnya. Taehyung kemudian menyalakan vibrator itu pada level medium. Membuat Jungkook menggeliat gelisah.

"Kookie, aku ingin melihatmu menarikan lagu EXID 'UpDown'. Maukah kau melakukannya untuk oppa ?" permintaan Taehyung seketika membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget. Menari ? bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuatnya menggeliat keenakan. Bagaimana dengan menari ?

Namun Jungkook melawan keinginan hati nuraninya itu. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan Taehyung dan mulai menari saat Taehyung memutar lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia tarikan bersama Hoseok. Sesekali ia mendesis saat vibrator itu mengenai prostatnya.

Sebuah ide nakal terlintas di benak Taehyung. Ia menaikan level getaran menjadi hard saat Jungkook sedang melakukan gerakan 'menaik-turunkan pinggang kedepan dan kebelakang' yang menjadi gerakan khas dari lagu itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Jungkook mendesah keras. Apalagi gerakan yang menbuat vibrator itu semakin masuk kedalam dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Aahhnn... Tae Oppahh... hhnn" Gerakan Jungkook menjadi kacau karna vibrator itu terus mengenai sweetspot nya. Tubuhnya limbung, namun dengan sigap Taehyung menangkap tubuh Jungkook dan menbaringkannya di sofa. Ia segera melucuti pakain Jungkook dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Tae Oppa, cepat masukan" pinta Jungkook yang sudah tak sabar. Taehyung tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang kini sudah kacau.

"Baiklah, Kookie sayang" Taehyung mengeluarkan vibrator itu dari lubang Jungkook dan segera memasukan kejantanan nya yang menegang tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Jungkook memekik. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa seperti terbelah dua. Rasanya lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua netra yang tertutup rapat menahan sakit. Taehyung mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jungkook kemudian memagut bibir kekasih kelincinya itu dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk membuat Jungkook lupa dengan rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Perlahan, Taehyung mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam lubang Jungkook. Rasa sakit dan nikmat melebur menjadi satu, membuat Jungkook mendesis. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Taehyung untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Taehyung mempercepat tumbukannya.

"Aaahhh... Taehh oppa... Kookie mau keluar-Ngh! Sshhh..." Taehyung menumbuk tepat di prostat Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mengerang puas. Penglihatan keduanya mulai memutih.

"Aahh.. Kookiehh... Bersamaahh"

"Ngghh.. Taehh Oppaa"

"Kookieehh!"

CKLEK!

Pandangan keduanya terarah kearah pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Ada Namjoon yang melongo dan headset yang menggantung di telinganya. Taehyung dan Jungkook masih belum merubah posisinya saat Namjoon membuka pintu. Wajah Namjoon memerah.

"Ah sial. Kunci pintu jika ingin melakukannya. Dasar adik-adik mesum" Namjoon segera menutup pintu dan segera pergi kembali ke ruang vocal.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan menyeringai. Jungkook merasa ada yang tidak beres pun gelisah.

"Ayo ronde kedua, sayang"

"Tidak mau- Aaahhh~"

 **THE END!!**

 _~Omake~_

 **Ruang Vocal**

"Loh Namjoon, kau bilang mau mengambil powerbank mu. Kenapa tidak jadi ?" tanya Seokjin keheranan melihat Namjoon yang kenbali dengan tangan kosong.

"Hmm... Tadi... uhh.." Namjoon mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. Tangannya berusaha menutupi gundukan di balik celananya. Seokjin yang melihat gelagat aneh Namjoon pun mengerti.

"Biar kutebak. Kau masuk ke ruang dance disaat Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang melakukan 'itu', benar ?" Namjoon mengangguk lemah. Celananya benar-benar sempit sekarang. Ingatkan dia untuk memarahi adik-adik mesum nya itu.

Seokjin tiba-tiba berlutut dan menurutkan celana Namjoon.

"Hanya Blowjob dan tidak ada yang lain, mengerti" ucapnya sebelum mulai mengulum kejantanan Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum senang.

"Ahh kau yang terbaik, sayang~"

 _Real the end!_

 **Akhirnyaaa psyco-sg bisa update ff vkook!! *aplause***

 **Ini ff tuh menjamur banget di draft aku, pas pertama kali nulis, diberentiin pas lagi anu, karna aku ga punya ide buat lanjutinnya TT_TT**

 **Tapi akhirnya, cerita ini bisa aku publish, hooraayyy!**

 **Buat ff 'I Hate Chicken Feet' aku belum mau update, soalnya aku masih nunggu pendapat kalian buat ff ituu~**

 **Review juseyo, karna review kalian sangat berharga untuk author~**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff psyco-sg lainnyaaaa~!**


End file.
